<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange Proposals &amp; Deals by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180598">Strange Proposals &amp; Deals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Words per Fic: HolmesBury [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Enola Holmes (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Proposal, One Shot Collection, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Enola needs to do something instead of being bored so she decides to talk to Tewksbury who seems to have a proposal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Words per Fic: HolmesBury [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strange Proposals &amp; Deals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enola climbed looked at the bicycle on her right, deciding against riding it. "Tewksbury, I need to use anything of yours that isn't a bicycle."</p><p>"Why would I let you just have something?"</p><p>"Are you really still mad because I told you that I wouldn't marry you?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I'll marry you if you will not have me stuck in here like a lady."</p><p>"I hate to break it to you, but you are a lady."</p><p>"And I hate to break it to you, but you love me too much to not give me anything. At least the feeling is mutual."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>